


Taken Down a Peg

by fucker



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Barba finally finds the courage to ask for something that he's been wanting for a long time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secret_identity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_identity/gifts).



> This was a _very_ specific request I received, and if I might just say... secret_identity, whoever you are, _good choice._

_Barba had never been one for dominance. He could, and gladly would, assume the role, but that's all it ever was to him; just an act, nothing more. Not that it wasn't understandable, especially given his line of work— he was more conscious than most of consent, of boundaries, and painfully aware that there were few worse feelings in the world than that of taking someone's trust and stretching it until it snapped. It had only happened to him once, and years ago at that, but ever since he’d always insisted on an explicit go-ahead from his partners, even if they happened to be the one initiating things._

Liv ran a finger down his happy trail, stopping just shy of his erection, and Barba shivered under her light, teasing touch. He looked beautiful like this, spread out on the bed for her, the light cast from the bedside lamp giving his tanned skin a warm, inviting glow. She couldn't help but bend over his naked body for a taste of him; sucking gently on one nipple, rolling the other beneath the pad of her thumb until Barba was panting, squirming in pleasure. Switching sides, she drew his other nipple into her mouth, teasing the rapidly hardening nub with the flat of her tongue to tear a soft moan from him.

“Have I ever told you that I love how sensitive you are?” Liv leaned back to admire her work, both of Barba's nipples hard, wet, pink; a faint flush spreading across his cheeks at her words. The rise and fall of his chest was heavier now, more noticeable as she dragged her fingertips through coarse hair just beginning to grey, and he shifted restlessly under her with a soft groan.

“You may have mentioned it,” the corner of Barba's mouth twitched; quirked into a faint echo of that familiar courtroom smirk. “Once or twi _—_ ”

Liv dug her fingers into his belly just above his hips; not tickling him, but the mere threat of it was enough to stop him from continuing _—_ she watched him huff out a laugh and struggle for a moment to wipe the smile off his face. It took him a visible amount of effort but he managed, and she rewarded his self restraint with a playful bite to his neck; to that delicate spot just below his ear.

_There were surefire ways to coax him into being more aggressive— quietly moaning against his lips; taking a kneeling position for him without being prompted; teasing him until he was fully hard while he was working. Anything that would warrant a punishment. Addressing him as ‘Sir’ would usually do it as well, although, oddly enough, ‘Counselor’ had quite the opposite effect._

The blindfold fastened over Barba's eyes heightened his arousal; soft, turquoise silk keeping him in a state of heady anticipation, unable to see what was coming next. Over time he'd learned how to read gentle rushes of air over his bare skin, warmth radiating from the body above him, weight shifting around him on the bed, and now he tipped his chin up as he felt Liv's hands sink into the mattress at his sides.

“ _So eager._ ”

He could feel her smile against his skin as she pressed her face to his neck, licking a slow path from collarbone to jaw. The sharp drag of teeth over his jugular came as a welcome surprise, and Barba moaned before he could stop himself, back arching off the bed as he bared his neck further for Liv, offering her _more_.

“Look at you...” She gave him a gentle bite at the base of his throat, teeth digging in just deep enough to leave a set of tiny pink indentations. “You love this, don't you?”

_There were several lines that he wouldn't so much as consider crossing, and several more that took at least one excruciatingly sober discussion for him to feel comfortable with. Choking was one of the latter, along with spanking and edging. As for the former, he wouldn't engage in anything rough enough to leave marks on his partner that lasted through the night; the sole exception being hickeys, which were always carefully left in places that only he would be able to see— ribs, shoulders, thighs. And he would never use degrading or dehumanizing language, though he took no issue with being on the receiving end of such. Liked it, even, if he happened to be in an especially needy mood._

She pushed his chest back down and dug her fingers into his ribs, lightly dragging nails all the way down his sides. Barba whimpered _—_ a sound that was almost comical coming from the usually cocky, confident lawyer _—_ and his handcuffs rattled against the bedpost, the chain tugged taut as he pulled against the restraints, his broad shoulders and biceps flexing, muscles rippling under Liv's hands.

His cock twitched low on his belly, leaking a few drops of precome as she slowly ran a hand up the inside of a wide, muscular thigh, a rush of goosebumps breaking out under her fingertips. She reached his groin and gave his balls a gentle squeeze, drawing a groan from him before slipping two fingers up under his sac and applying gentle pressure, rubbing slow circles against his perineum.

“ _Ahh—_ ” Barba pulled against the cuffs again, spreading his legs to give her better access to his goods.

_He was much better suited to be the submissive partner, and Liv never understood how it had taken her so long to realize. She'd playfully grabbed his tie plenty of times over years of them working together, but had always read his reaction as mild annoyance rather than anything... else. It had taken a small altercation between the two of them— Liv barging into his office unannounced, Barba getting to his feet, raising his voice just enough to set her off. Her placing a hand in the middle of his chest and shoving him backwards, then immediately stuttering out an apology before he even hit the couch. But not before she saw the way his eyes darkened. He'd fallen back against the pillows willingly, the slight bulge of his cock in his pants more noticeable than usual, the smirk on his face daring her to keep going._

His erection was warm, a satisfying weight in her palm as Liv wrapped a hand around him and started to stroke, still massaging the root of his cock between his thighs. She palmed at his balls, her free thumb finding the delicate seam and lightly toying with it, tracing up and down as Barba let out a soft moan.

“Liv?”

“Mmm?” She sat back and slowed her movements, waiting for him to finish.

“Will you... um,” Barba cleared his throat and trailed off, visibly nervous.

“Will I...?”

He let out a slow breath, steeling himself for Liv’s reaction. “Will you finger me?” The blindfold was a mercy; something to hide behind, something to prevent him from having to look at her, something to at least partially obscure the abject humiliation plastered across his face.

“Is that what you want?” She didn't miss a beat, sliding her lower hand down his leg, urging one knee into the air and then the other, his feet now flat against the bed.

Barba nodded and bit his lip, face burning red with shame.

Liv dragged a single fingertip up over his entrance, admiring his body's reaction _—_ his hole instantly clenched, balls drawing up tight as his cock throbbed in her palm and a generous rush of precome welled to the tip. She hummed appreciatively and swiped the flat of her thumb over his head, careful not to let a single drop go to waste as she gathered the fluid up and gave him a few slow, tight strokes in return.

The sudden slick stimulation at his entrance had Barba gasping, moaning as he realized she was using his own precome as lubricant, and his hips rocked off the bed, thighs flexing hard. He hadn't been touched like this in ages; had nearly forgotten how sensitive he was down there, how _good_ it felt to be worked like this, nearly every pleasure center being taken care of at once.

_Barba liked to be used. He got off on watching Liv, letting her use his mouth, his tongue, his cock; taking what she wanted from him without regard for his own pleasure. Being restrained was even better— unable to do anything but watch, feel, beg as she serviced him in any way she pleased. Seeing her ride him, fuck herself with his cock; feeling her come, her walls spasming around him was nearly always enough to bring him to the edge, and while he would never come without permission, it was often a struggle to hold back._

“C _—_ can you, uh _—_ ” he broke off with a curse as she circled his hole, teasing the delicate muscles.

“Tell me what you need, Counselor,” she urged, pressing the tiniest bit harder and watching his groin tighten again.

“Inside,” he gasped, shoving himself into her touch. “ _Please._ ”

The pressure at his entrance disappeared for a moment and he let out a low whine, but Liv's hand was back before he knew it, slick with spit. She slid a single fingertip past the tight muscles, feeling him tighten against the intrusion as her finger slipped in to the second knuckle. Barba whimpered and she froze, afraid she was hurting him, giving him too much too fast.

“No, don't _—_ ” He clamped his thighs together, keeping her hand where it was. “ _Please don't stop_.” He rolled his hips, pulling her deeper.

He was unbelievably tight, but Liv had to marvel at the way he was taking her so willingly at the same time. She slowly eased her finger the rest of the way in, knuckles pressed tight to his perineum as she carefully stroked his walls.

_He liked to be dominated, both physically and verbally. The loss of control was incredibly arousing; the feeling of being stripped bare and held in such a vulnerable state at someone's mercy, waiting for them to take whatever it was that they wanted. The physical side of all that was a challenge— Barba wasn’t a tall man, but he was big; his wide shoulders, his broad, deep chest, his thick, muscular thighs gave him an easy thirty pounds on her, and it was often difficult to shove him around the way he liked. On the other hand, though, Liv loved how eager he was to take orders in the bedroom. She used his willingness for her own pleasure, of course; commanding him to go down on her, to fuck her slow and deep, to lie on his back and let her ride him. But equally enjoyable, if not more so, was subjecting him to mild humiliation. Demanding that he get himself off while she watched and denying him the blindfold, telling him to play with his balls while she sucked his cock, ordering him to tease his own nipples and either come from that stimulation alone or not at all._

Liv’s exploring digit finally found that tight bundle of nerves, and Barba let out a high-pitched moan, his toes curling in pleasure as he squirmed on the bed.

“ _Oh, fuck..._ ”

She picked up her pace, working high behind his balls at the same rhythm that she was stroking his cock, her finger gently moving in and out of his ass in search of that sweet spot again.

“Deeper,” Barba seemed to guess at what she was looking for. “It's deepe _—_ _uhhn...”_

Liv didn't pull away this time, watching his hands desperately scrabble for purchase on something, _anything,_ finally settling for gripping the chain between his cuffs as his hips bucked off the bed. His head fell back against the pillow as she applied gentle pressure, massaging that small, delicate bump deep inside of him with her fingertip, rubbing small, slow circles into his prostate.

“If you _—_ _nngh—_ ” His stomach visibly tightened and he pulsed in her palm, more than ready to spill himself. “If you want my cock you need to stop,” he groaned, making a weak attempt to pull himself off of her finger.

She ignored him and added a small twist to the end of her long, hard strokes, palm running over the painfully tender head of his cock every time, the way he'd treat himself when she was watching. He tightened around her as she bore down harder on his sweet spot, flattening himself against the mattress and trying to squirm away from the intense stimulation.

“Liv.” He strained against his cuffs, hips jerking as she smeared precome over the head of his cock. “ _Liv._ ”

“Come,” she instructed, shifting her weight forward and pinning his thighs in place beneath her shins; kneeling over his legs, immobilizing him. “I want you to come for me. Just like this.”

Barba let out a string of curses as he arched and bucked under her, finally letting go of that tight, heavy feeling of pleasure. He squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfold, knuckles white against steel as he rode out his painfully strong orgasm. He barely registered the feeling of come landing on his chin, his cock contracting hard, pumping spurt after spurt across his heaving chest and belly.

Liv stroked him through it, stopping when he winced in pain and carefully releasing his spent erection from her grip. She withdrew her finger from his ass as slowly and gently as humanly possible, Barba drawing in a sharp breath as she eased the last knuckle out, painfully sensitive from having just come so hard.

“ _Jesus,_ Liv...”

“I can't believe it took you eight _months_ to ask for that.” She let out a soft laugh and kissed him on the forehead, reaching for her keys on the nightstand. “I don't think I've ever seen you come that hard.”

He shrugged and let her unlock him, but raised a hand to stop her when she moved to untie the blindfold. “I don't trust people... easily.”

“I know,” Liv murmured, stroking his cheek as she admired the flushed mess of a man sprawled next to her. “I understand, and I love you no matter what.” She wiped gently at his sticky chest, clearing a spot so she could rest her head on him.

Barba grimaced. “Sorry about that.”

“Don't apologize,” she smiled and let herself collapse next to him on the bed, settling her cheek on his chest and nuzzling at his neck. “It's a compliment, if anything.”

“Can I ask you something?” His tone was hesitant again; nervous.

“Of course,” Liv rubbed encouragingly at his thigh. “Anything.”

“Have you ever, um,” Barba paused, scratching at the drying mess on his chest before continuing. “Fucked a man's ass before?”

Liv's breath hitched. She looked up at him; at the light blue fabric against flushed pink skin. “No,” she answered honestly.

“Would you... _want_ to?”

She considered briefly, the mental picture of Barba split open and writhing in pleasure under her enough to spur her to a decision in seconds. “Are you offering?”

He nodded, almost shyly.

“Yes.” She tilted her head up to kiss his neck, running a hand through hair slightly damp with sweat. “I would.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [lastremaininglights](https://lastremaininglights.tumblr.com/) for the beta!

Barba's phone buzzed with a text the second his shaking hands managed to fit the key into the deadbolt, and he fumbled for his phone as the door swung shut behind him.

_Bedroom._

He cursed under his breath, abandoning his bag in the middle of the hall and nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste to get his shoes off. One sock came off in the process, and he toed the other one off with an impatient huff. His blazer landed on the couch and slid to the floor, but Barba barely spared it a second glance, already free of his tie and in the process of simultaneously shrugging his suspenders off and fumbling with his zipper. He stumbled over the door sill, barely registering Liv; far too absorbed in the task of getting his trembling fingers to cooperate and push the last few buttons through his shirt's suddenly-too-small holes. _Certainly not_ all _of his dress shirts had this many buttons?_

Liv set her book down and got to her feet, and Barba froze, hands still at his chest. She was wearing a tasteful leather harness– straps thick enough to be sturdy, reliable, but not so wide that they completely obscured his favorite lingerie, and the deep crimson lace just barely peeking through the gaps had him licking his lips as his gaze flicked up and down over Liv's body. The strap-on hanging between her legs was beautiful, and what had looked to be black in the photo she'd sent was actually more of a deep purple in the warmly lit room. A matte finish absorbed most of the light from the bedside lamp, obscuring the shape, but Barba could make out a beautifully sculpted head against her thigh, and the way the toy flared ever so slightly in the middle had him tightening in anticipation.

Wordlessly, she pointed at the ground, and Barba all but threw himself to his knees, shirt half-unbuttoned and trousers around his thighs. Liv watched his throat bob heavily as he swallowed; his green eyes wide, attentive, lips just barely parted. His heart was threatening to beat out of his chest at what had to be twice its normal rate as she stepped towards him, and he drew in two deep, calming breaths to ground himself.

Liv brought a hand to his chin and tilted his head up to meet her gaze. “I've heard how well you suck dick,” she murmured, gently stroking his cheek. “But I want to see for myself.”

Barba flushed a beautiful shade of pink and tried to avert his eyes, but she held him in place. “Where did you hear that?” He mumbled.

She raised an eyebrow. “Word travels fast around the precinct.”

“ _Fucking Carisi_ ,” he dropped his head into his hands with a sigh. “He told Rollins, didn't he.”

Liv shrugged, but the amusement on her face confirmed his suspicions.

“He was _very_ easy to please, if you must know. Don't think he'd ever been in a man's mouth before.” Barba smirked, blood flooding to his cock at the memory of sucking the detective off in the third floor men's room; quick, rough, and dirty. “Three minute wonder,” he added, a bit vindictively. _Shouldn't have snitched to Rollins_.

“As much as I'd love to hear about your workplace exploits...” Liv took another step forward and looked pointedly down at the strap-on bobbing in the lawyer's face, too close to be ignored.

Smirk fading, Barba swallowed hard, licked his lips, then slowly, hesitantly parted them. The flared head slipped easily into his waiting mouth and he hummed around the shaft, pleasantly surprised– the silicone was warm from Liv's body heat; solid on his tongue, but with a near-realistic amount of give as he tightened his lips around the shaft. An experimental bob of his head quickly revealed that the dull finish wasn't just for show. The smooth, almost velvety texture provided the tiniest bit of resistance, tugging at his lips as he pulled away, and he moaned his approval.

Liv watched him rock forward again and then settle back onto his heels; his eyes flicking up to meet hers, mouth open, tongue out and cupping the very head of the toy. She ran a hand through his dark hair, carefully brushing a stray curl off of his forehead before pressing forward, feeding him a few inches of the dildo. Barba didn't stop her; didn't gag, didn't pull away, and she curled a hand around the back of his neck, gently urging him further towards her. Cupping his chin with her free hand, Liv tilted his head up again, easing the rest of the toy into his mouth.

Her fingers started to trail down his neck, tracing tendons through his sensitive skin, then stopped. “Is that...?” She paused, blinked.

Barba struggled to keep the smug look off of his face as her fingers stroked the underside of his jaw again, knuckles skimming his Adam's apple as she ran her fingers over the tight knot just above. He forced himself forward and swallowed around the shaft with a soft moan.

“ _Fuck_ , Rafael.” Liv tightened her grip as his throat bobbed, the head of the toy bulging through cartilage and muscle and pressing against her fingertips. “That's...”

Barba pulled back slowly, maintaining eye contact as the dildo slipped from his lips. “Hot?” He offered with a crooked smile.

“ _Obscene,_ ” Liv marveled, looking down at the now-slick shaft, then back at Barba. “I can see why Carisi was so... _enamored_.”

“That's not what he was impressed by.” Barba smirked, then ducked forward and pulled the strap-on back into his mouth before she could press him on the matter. He went at it in earnest, tightening his lips, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked enthusiastically at the toy.

 _This was something he genuinely enjoyed; something he was good at,_ really _good at. It was cathartic, really, drawing someone else's pleasure out through the tip of his cock, working him with lips and tongue, tasting his arousal as he drew closer and closer to the edge. And beyond that it was so satisfying, so_ _rewarding the way a man would twitch and pulse and throb when he came; his loss of control so apparent, his pleasure so tangible, thick and salty and bitter._

Free of the limitations of having an actual cock in his mouth, he gripped the back of Liv's thighs and let his teeth drag slowly along the shaft the way that made so many men yelp, whimper, recoil in painful oversensitivity. Muscle memory was already taking over, his tongue seeking out the small groove carved into the silicone head and teasing it, toying with it like he would a man's slit. His hands found Liv's ass before he realized it, and he caught himself squeezing, spreading, groping her in rhythm with the slow, even bobs of his head.

Liv was watching him intently, lovingly brushing away hair that would fall in his face every so often, her fingers still resting gently under his jaw as he rocked back and forth. His hands left her ass and slid further between her thighs, higher, long warm fingers just barely brushing the edges of her panties as he readjusted his grip. She moaned quietly, the stimulation just close enough to her lips to send a rush through her, her stomach tightening in anticipation.

Barba hummed his appreciation around his mouthful, repeating the motion to draw another moan from Liv. He traced her entrance with a single fingertip, pleased to find that the silk was already soaked through, damp and just the tiniest bit slick with the evidence of her arousal. His other hand found her clit and he eased two fingers forward, one on each side of the delicate bundle of nerves, his touch firm but gentle; simultaneously tugging and squeezing and twisting with those long fingers, the way that he knew drove her crazy.

She allowed herself to the slow count of ten to enjoy the feeling of Barba's big, practiced hands running over her thin silk underwear– gently stroking at her entrance, his touch too light to do anything but tease; rolling her already-swollen clit back and forth, sending short, quick bursts of pleasure through her– before she took hold of his wrists and stepped back.

Barba coughed as the toy unexpectedly slid from his mouth, and he looked curiously up at Liv.

“This is about you, not me.”

“You sure? You seem to be enjoying this almost as much as I am.” Barba grinned as she grabbed the front of his shirt, easily getting his feet under himself and standing as she tugged at the fabric. He slid a hand back between her legs, flicking her panties aside and slotting a single finger in her entrance. She was dripping wet, slick, her cunt offering not even the barest amount of resistance as he hooked his fingertip inside of her, and he palmed at her clit as he slid in to the second knuckle.

“ _Ohh..._ ” It took an unbelievable amount of willpower, his fingertip a light, tempting pressure resting just millimeters below her weak spot, but she pushed his hand away again and began to unfasten his last few buttons. “I'm sure.”

“Alright, _Lieutenant._ ” He couldn't help but notice the way her eyes darkened at that. A practiced twist of his hips had his cock easily slipping from his fly, bobbing in the space between them before he lined himself up with the strap-on and wrapped a hand around both. “If you say so.”

 _She hadn't meant to pick one so close to his size._ The sight of both cocks in his hand, shafts pressed tight against each other as he slowly stroked upwards, was nothing short of breathtaking. His fist stopped just under his crown and she found herself holding her breath as he squeezed, milking a bead of precome from his slit and letting it drip down into the V between the head of his erection and the toy. He loosened his grip and finished the stroke– his palm cupping both heads, twisting, then reforming into a fist and sliding back down, precome and saliva mixing and forming a tiny, glistening strand that stretched, then snapped as the curve of his cock slowly pushed the toy away.

Liv let out a heavy breath and tore her gaze away, pushing Barba’s shirt off his shoulders, ignoring the half-smirk on his lips. His trousers were next, and she hooked her thumbs in his waistband, forcing him to let go of his erection as she relieved him of both trunks and pants at once. She gave him a slow, appreciative once-over; from his feet buried in a small pile of clothes, to the hard, heavy cock between his thighs, to his hands now hanging obediently at his sides. His shoulders were tense and just the tiniest bit pink; the flush from his cheeks having already crept down his neck and across his collarbones, and his eyes were dark, watching her intently.

“Up on the bed,” she instructed, spinning him around by the hip and giving his ass a smack.

“ _Oh–_ ” Barba’s hand flew to the spot where she'd slapped him and he turned, craning over his shoulder to get a look at the rapidly blooming red mark. He hopped onto the bed with a grin and rolled onto his hands and knees, wiggling his ass in the air and earning himself a second smack.

Liv followed close behind; climbing onto the bed behind him and placing a hand between his shoulder blades, easing him down until his chest met the sheets. “I wonder what your clients would think,” she murmured, wrapping both hands around his thighs and gently pulling, easing his legs back so that he was lying flat on the bed.

He raised his head, opened his mouth to answer, but she pushed his face back into the pillow.

Letting herself fall forward onto her hands, she braced herself over the lawyer and pressed the strap-on between his cheeks. “What would people say if they knew that you left the courthouse this afternoon to come home and bend over for your boss?”

Barba blushed with a moan, squeezing his eyes shut. _He_ had _cut his last appointment of the day a bit short, and the brief mental picture of Mrs. Jackson's face if she could see him now had him squirming, the combination of embarrassment and arousal drawing a few drops of precome from his erection._

“Was your cock hard at work?” Liv murmured, biting gently at his ear.

His breath hitched in his throat. _Liv never used that word. It was something he was accustomed to hearing from men, the word ‘cock'– crude, aggressive and overtly sexual. Inherently dirty, and somehow even more so coming from her, it sent a slow, heavy shudder of anticipation down his spine straight to his balls._ He nodded.

Liv hummed her approval, hands skimming his thighs, guiding his legs further apart before she settled between.

“ _And on the way home_.” Face buried in his pillow, Barba’s admission was barely audible.

_The commute had been torture; five minutes spent waiting at Canal Street followed by the longest half hour of his life, cursing himself the entire time for not having had the presence of mind to take an Uber. A fist shoved deep in one pocket was the only thing hiding the semi he was sporting, and his phone, locked on a text conversation with Liv that he dared not open on the crowded subway, was burning a hole in the other._

“Mmm?” Liv ran a fingertip down his spine, sending goosebumps rushing across his ribs. “You couldn't wait for this, could you.”

Barba shook his head, wriggling against the toy between his thighs in an effort to get what bare stimulation he could from the smooth shaft pressed against his perineum. “ _Please_.”

“You really do have a great ass.” Liv grabbed two generous handfuls of said ass and squeezed, Barba moaning in both surprise and pleasure. “I can't believe I've never taken the time to give it the attention it deserves.”

He arched in her grip, pushing his hips off the bed and back against her palms, wordlessly asking her to take more.

Liv had to smile at his eagerness. She let out a small noise of approval and spread him with her thumbs, gently, almost reverently, exposing his entrance. His sensitive muscles responded instantly, twitching, contracting between her hands.

“Please, Liv...”

She adjusted her grip and spread him again– more firmly this time, lower– baring his hole and revealing his balls, already tight with arousal. That narrow, slightly raised seam was incredibly tempting, especially with the knowledge that it was one of his weakest spots, and she debated for a long moment. _She'd never actually tasted him; not like this. Not in such an intimate place, not while he was in such a vulnerable position._ He tightened and she drew in a deep breath, bringing her focus back to the man in front of her.

_Another time._

“Liv... _please._ "

His voice was rising, the desperation just beginning to edge through, and she was torn between giving him everything he wanted and more; spoiling him, ruining him, and pushing him until he really did need it, until he was begging to be fucked.

“Please what?” She drew her thumbs down the inside of his cheeks, close enough to his hole that he clenched in response but too far to offer the stimulation he needed. “Tell me what you need.”

“ _Please touch me_ ,” Barba begged. He rolled his hips against the bed; his arms tense, hands fisted in the pillow, one knee cocked to the side as he tried to align himself with the tip. It was _right_ _there_ , the molded crown running over his rim every time he shifted, infuriatingly close to where he needed it but without enough pressure behind it to slip inside. He let out a low whine and turned to give Liv his best puppy dog eyes.

She let him squirm a moment longer, watching his thighs flex, the muscles in his lower back rippling as he rocked his hips against the toy. _This was so far from what she'd expected when the ADA had agreed to go get a coffee with her. She'd never seen a man go from that level of easy, cocksure arrogance to the shy, stuttering mess that showed up five minutes early for their casual date at Starbucks so quickly, and she'd never fallen in love so fast._

The ice cold trickle of lube came as a shock, and Barba clenched hard with a gasp. He was helpless to stop the moan that escaped him as Liv carefully spread the lube with two fingers, liberally coating his entrance, slipping a single slick fingertip past his rim to ease the stretch that he knew was coming. The silicone shaft fell back between his cheeks, now slick and cool, and he drew in a deep breath as he felt Liv line herself up and start to press forward.

She entered him slowly, and Barba groaned, long and low and drawn out as his hole began to stretch beautifully around the tip. He was pliable, taking it easily, and Liv felt the shudder that passed through him as the wide crown slipped past his strained rim. He tightened up beautifully around the shaft, his muscles gripping at the toy, desperately trying to draw it deeper.

She'd used enough lube that he barely felt the ache of being penetrated with no prep, and he was able to instead focus on the familiar sensation of being filled, being claimed. The head of the toy sinking into him had sent a wave of pleasure through him– that little tiny pop as the crown slid inside; a feeling he hadn't even realized that he missed– but that was nothing compared to the shape of the strap-on itself. Liv continued to ease further into him, and the flared shaft began to force him wider, stretching him to his limit before tapering again as she bottomed out.

“ _Oh_... just like that,” Barba gasped, reaching behind himself to grip Liv's thigh. “Stay just like that. _Shit_.”

Not wanting to hurt him, she held herself as still as possible, rubbing slow, comforting circles into his thighs as he slowly began to move. His breathing was labored, his sides heaving, but he gripped his pillow and pulled forward, easing off the toy until she could see it start to tug at his rim, forcing him open again. She stopped him with a hand on his lower back and he obediently stilled, then choked out a groan as she slowly pushed back in.

“You alright?”

“Never better.” Barba winked at her over his shoulder and rolled his hips, letting an inch of the toy slide from his ass and quickly taking it back in. “Are you gonna fuck me or what, Lieutenant?”

Liv gave his ass a solid smack and he moaned. “Not if you're going to be bratty, I'm not.” She made as if to pull out, shifting backwards until nothing but the very head of the toy was left inside of him.

Barba hissed in pained pleasure as she drew back,  the bulge midway up the shaft opening him up again as it slipped out. “Yes ma’am.”

“Well?”

“ _Please_ fuck me, Lieutenant?” He wiggled his ass for emphasis, the crown still inside and pulling at his rim as he moved.

Liv spread him and slowly eased back in, kneading at his ass as she did. She could _feel_ how tight he was just from the amount of resistance alone, and she dragged a thumb around his hole, teasing the tender muscles that were just begging to swell. He bucked away from her touch with a satisfying moan, driving his hips into the bed.

_It's not that it was too much stimulation for him. It felt amazing, actually, having those lovingly abused muscles toyed with like that– teased and tugged and prodded and licked while he was stretched open around a big cock. Just... it was such a vulnerable position to be in, helpless and open and exposed, and he was still dealing with the embarrassment of Liv seeing him like this; of her knowing he was getting off on it, of asking her to finger him, penetrate him._

He shifted, spreading his legs wider as she started a slow, easy pace. She was being careful to stop before the shaft widened– _frustratingly_ careful– and he could feel the slight bulge just beginning to pull at him every time she drew back. It was maddening; the toy buried too deep for the head to stimulate him directly, his ass already accustomed to the narrow base of the shaft, the gentle tug immediately followed by the denial of that sweet stretch as she sank back in.

Barba was taking her so well, so _deep_ , and the loud, careless moans coming from the normally reserved man were unbelievably hot. _With her fingers she’d been able to feel his body respond so perfectly, tightening and clenching and shuddering around her, but like this... the slight resistance as she pushed into him had every thrust pressing the base of the strap-on against her clit, and she could feel herself dripping down her thigh, close to her own orgasm._

“Come on, you aren't gonna break me.”

“You want it harder?”

Barba nodded into the pillow, drawing in a deep breath, arching his back and pressing his ass tight up against her hips. _His back was going to regret this in the morning, but his prostate was going to thank him in about ten seconds_. “Give it to me, Lieutenant, I can take it.”

Liv bit her lip, giving him a few more shallow, measured thrusts before she withdrew completely. He didn't quite... _close_ , even as the head slipped out past his entrance. His muscles seemed to try; his hole twitching for a moment before relaxing again, and she found herself briefly wondering what it felt like to be opened up like that, even as she lined the strap-on up again.

Eight inches slamming into him at once knocked the air out of his lungs, and Barba saw stars. He didn't have time to draw in another breath before she was thrusting forward a second time, and he grabbed blindly at the headboard to brace himself. A third thrust hit his prostate and he cursed as the tight-wound pleasure in the pit of his stomach threatened to snap and send him over the edge.

Liv shifted her weight forward, moving up to straddle his ass instead of his hips. He groaned as the new angle forced the toy out of his ass, nearly to the head, and she gave him a second to catch his breath before pushing her way back in. She met more resistance this time, only managing to bury half of the strap-on inside him before his entire body tightened.

The new angle had her aimed _directly_ at his prostate with every single thrust, seemingly no matter how shallow, and Barba whimpered, his resolve to last instantly gone. “ _Fuck_ –” he arched again, trying to get his knees under himself, but she had him pinned by the hips, all his leverage gone. “Liv, I need– I'm going to come.”

“Don't hold back on my account.” With no intention of letting him up, she gave him another jarring thrust, wrenching a loud moan from him.

He quickly gave up on trying to get into a position where he could touch himself, instead doing his best to relax and let her do the work. Every stroke sent his hips forward into the mattress, pushing his cock into the bed, and he moaned as he stopped resisting; stopped holding back. He was hard, _achingly_ hard, and the soft sheets were stimulating his entire length; his throbbing erection trapped beneath him, sandwiched between his bare stomach and the bed.

Liv slipped a hand between his legs, rubbing at his slick perineum with two knuckles and feeling him tighten under her touch. She ran a thumb over his balls– Barba groaning at her touch– and gave each a squeeze in turn before she kept going, her fingers finding the very base of his cock and rubbing him hard.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Barba gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. Liv didn't stop, even as he started to frantically rut against the sheets, and the toy slid over his prostate one final time before he came. He was trembling, unable to manage his usual profanities as he felt the first rush of warmth spurt into the sheets beneath him. The relief was overwhelming, the edges of his vision briefly going white as he emptied himself with a series of breathless moans.

Liv slowed to a more lenient pace and fucked him through it, slow, deep, only stopping when he tapped weakly at her thigh. She gently eased the toy from his hole and rolled to the side, giving his ass a kiss on each cheek as she unbuckled her harness and pushed it to the floor. He was wide open, red, swollen; his hole not even making an effort to tighten back up this time, and she drew in a sharp breath at what looked to be a painful situation. “You okay, Rafa?”

“‘M fine,” Barba mumbled, his voice shaky, muffled in his pillow. “But I definitely made... a mess.”

Liv laughed and patted his hip. “Roll over so we can get you cleaned up.”

Barba grimaced, faced with the options of either lying there in a pool of his own cooling come or turning over onto his sore ass. “Not yet.”

“ _Oh, god_ ,” she gave him a worried look. “Rafael, I'm so sorry...”

“No, no,” he waved her apology away with a shaky arm. “It's a good feeling, it's just... a _lot_ of feeling.”

“You're sure you're okay?”

“It’s been a while, is all.” He gave her a weak grin. “I’m more than okay, Liv, that was amazing.”

“Yeah?” She ran a gentle hand over his ass, careful to give his abused hole a wide berth. “We could... make that a more regular thing? Only if you want to, I mean.”

“You wouldn't mind?”

Liv shook her head and gave his hip a loving squeeze. “Definitely not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
